nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikuo Nura
is a Human by 3/4 of his blood and a Yōkai by the other 1/4. He is the grandson of Nurarihyon and Yōhime, and son of Wakana Nura and Rihan Nura. He is the main protagonist of Nurarihyon no Mago. Appearance Due to having yōkai blood in his lineage, Rikuo has two forms: one in which he takes a human form, and another where his yōkai blood takes over and he becomes a full yōkai. The former is frequently called his "Day" form, whereas the latter is called his "Night" form, as originally he was only able to maintain it during darkness. Human Form In human form, Rikuo appears as a teenage boy with brown eyes, except that his hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half (Saori describes it as "reverse pudding"). Even though his eyesight is perfect, he always wears glasses. Often, he is seen in his school uniform worn over a red sweater with running shoes, especially in public. Otherwise, he wears only his red sweater and khaki pants instead of the black pants in his school uniform. Within the Nura House only, he can also be seen wearing a replication of Nurarihyon's past outfit: a cloak over a black kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri), only Rikuo's cloak is blue instead of red. Yōkai Form Rikuo's yōkai blood normally awakens at night time, during which he undergoes a drastic transformation. In his yōkai form, Rikuo is significantly taller compared to his human form. His eyes narrow and turn red. His hair grows long, he loses his glasses and his voice deepens. His appearance resembles that of Nurarihyon and Rihan in that his hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head. Like Nurarihyon, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. Always, his yōkai form is seen with a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri. Midway through transforming into his yōkai form, Rikuo temporarily retains his human form's outfit. His hair grows longer and turns black and white, although not as long as his fully transformed form. He also appears taller than his human form, but still shorter than his full yōkai form. Personality Human Form His Day Form (Human) is seemingly weak but very clever, easily manipulating one of the council members into isolating himself during a meeting and rationalizing against the dissolution of the Gyūki Group. Originally he couldn't remember things he did as his "Night" form, but he later is able to remember and he decides to form a own "Hyakki Yakō" . Yōkai Form His Night Form (yōkai) is confident, strong and inspires "Fear" amongst his allies, leading many to join him. He handle the human side of things with his "Day" form and handle the yōkai-side with his youkai form. While normally calm, reserved and in control, Rikuo can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. After losing a fight to his grandfather, he is taken to the yōukai village of Toono to train and finally learns what type of demon he is, thus gaining stronger abilities. He has departed for Kyoto to face Hagoromo Gitsune, save Yura and avenge his father. He seems to get stronger when his "Day" and "Night" blood mix. Rikuo officially exchanged sakazuki with the following: * 5-5 Sakazuki - Zen * 7-3 Sakuzuki - Kubinashi, Yuki Onna, Jami, Kappa, Kurotabō, Aotabō History Growing up, Rikuo was surrounded by a wide variety of yōkai - many of whom watched after him at his grandfather's behest. He frequently pulled pranks on them, and viewed his grandfather and the yōkai world with a sense of awe. When he was 8, his father was stabbed to death in front of him. As a child, he was excited at the prospect of succeeding his grandfather and becoming the Nura Clan's Third Head. However, thanks to Kiyotsugu's school presentation, Rikuo learned that yōkai were actually renowned for doing evil deeds. When he tried to contest it with knowledge of the yōkai in his household, his classmates teased and ostracized him. As a result, he decided it was best not to mention yōkai around other humans.He said,'' i'll never mention it again''. At a routine Nura Clan council meeting, Nurarihyon formally announced his intention to pass leadership of the clan to Rikuo. However, due to his new-found knowledge of yōkai nature, Rikuo adamantly refused the position. A clan board member, Gagoze, who had believed himself best suited to the position, attacked a school bus he believed Rikuo to be riding in an attempt to kill the boy. Once Rikuo learned that his friend Kana was in danger, he tried to mobilize the Nura Clan Hyakki Yakō to save those who had been riding the bus. When Mokugyo Daruma stopped him, stating that a human couldn't command the Hyakki Yakō, Rikuo awoke to his yōkai blood for the first time and replied that it would be fine if he were a yōkai himself. At the site of the accident, he faced and defeated Gagoze and declared his intent to become the lord of all yōkai. Shortly afterward, he reverted back to his human form and fainted - forgetting the incident entirely. Since then, he has attempted to become more like a normal human by doing all sorts of good deeds, though he still trusts and is friendly with his yōkai underlings. Nurarihyon no Mago Gyūki Arc Rikuo, while still against taking up the position of Third Head of the Nura Clan, finds himself becoming more active as a yōkai in order to save his friends. He faces the members of the Kyūso Clan, who unsuccessfully attempt to relieve him of his title as the Third Heir. This plot turns out to have been masterminded by the combined efforts of the Nura Clan board members Gyūki, Hitotsume Nyūdō and Sorobanbō. While on a trip to Mount Nejireme, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad are attacked by Gyūki's underlings and Rikuo reveals that he has always known about his yōkai form. After being tested by Gyūki to see if he is capable of leading the Nura Clan, Rikuo chooses and agrees to live as a Yokai and he decides to take up the position of Young Head and protect both humans and yōkai. Shikoku Arc Tōno Arc During his stay in Tōno, Rikuo learns of "fear" while under the tutelage of Itaku, but at the same time, all the other Tōno yōkai made him perform menial tasks as part of his training. Ultimately, while doing his chores, he stumbles upon Kidōmaru and his entourage, who were just on their way back to Kyōto after speaking to the Tōno Village Chief, as Rikuo makes his way back to the village. With Rikuo in his Night Form, Kidōmaru inadvertently mistakes him for Nurarihyon and then attacks Rikuo. As Kidomaru and his two underlings attack Rikou and he uses the Kyoka Suigetsu technique thanks to his training and remembering something his grandfather said. Using a mere wooden stick he defeats the two underlings of Kidomaru and slices the fear of the village in the process. Rikou releases his fear and Itaku quickly yells at him about never doing that. Kidomaru seeing the potential he has and since he is the grandson of nurarihyon he is a potential threat who could possibly hender their plans and attempts to kill him before he grows any stronger. However he is stopped and retreats and tells the yokai of Tono that he will not forget that they helped the grandson of Nurarihyon and they shalll pay for doing so. He declares that the nura clan along with anyone he aids them just like the keikain household shall all be destroyed. Rikou decides it is time he leaves and decides to take his new friends with him. Kyōto Arc Rikou returns home and announces he is preparing to leave for Kyoto. And asks everyone who wants to come to prepare to leave. He speaks with his grandfather and tells him he understands what kind of youkai nurarihyon is now. His grandfather attacks him and he uses Kyoka Suigetsu. Rikou is then told by his grandfather to go and cut those ties and when he returns he shall be third. Before he leaves his grandfather gives him the nura clan speciality, The Strategic Air Spirit Takarabune and many other smaller houseboats. Rikou his new friends from Toono and many other nura clan youkai then set off for kyoto. He watches Zen break up a fight between Itaku and Kubinashi and then scolds him for sneaking aboard the ship. They are then attacked by the kyoto youkai's sky forces and he proceeds to battle against Hakuzozu. He quickly and easily defeats Hakuzozu.They are then attacked by more kyoto youkai and are shot down from the sky. With the combine efforts of various youkai (mainly Itaku,Kubinashi and Shouei) they manage to make a rough landing by the river. Rikou told him to head to the first spiral seal and then ran off but not before telling him he would never win. Rikou and his group of youkai then proceed through kyoto making their way towards the first seal. Rikou eventually makes his way to the seal and meets Yura and Ryuji again and meets Hidemoto. Soon afterwards Rikou encounters Tsuchigumo and is completely defeated and Tsurara is kidnapped by Tsuchigumo. Gyuki arrives and takes him off to train and zen goes with them. They end up on Mount Kurama when rikuo intensely trains for three days in his human and youkai forms. Gyuuki tells him to not see his human side as a weakness because humans have strength and can be strong too. And tells him to surpass his grandfather and his father. As a result of this training Rikuo becomes stronger and improves greatly and learns the Matoi technique. A technique his father created that can only be used by a leader of a hyakki yakou and only one of human and youkai blood. Rikou then leaves to face Tsuchigumo and takes out a number of youkai at various seals on his way to Tsuchigumo. Once he arrives and the battle gets underway he uses Matoi with Tsurara and manages to freeze and blast off one of tsuchigumos arms. Rikou is then overwhelmed when the large youkai gets serious. Itaku and some other Youkai from Toono arrive and Rikou uses Matoi with Itaku and manages to defeat Tsuchigumo. Afterwards everyone else arrives and Tsuchigumo rises again and begins to sew his body back together that was cut in half from rikou's attack. He tells Rikou he hasn't had so much fun since he fought The Nue. He then tells rikou and everyone of The Nue who is also named Abe No Seimei who is the kyoto youkai's dearest wish. He then leaves to sleep until The Nue is born. After recovering from his injuries Rikou then leads an assualt on Nijou Castle with all of his youkai and a few people from the keikian household following him in the assualt. Yura renders Satori's mind-reading ability useless by attacking with all of her shikigami at once and Rikou finishes him off. Rikou meets kidoumaru again and they face off. He ends up using the matoi technique with kurotabo and manges to defeat Kidomaru. Nue begins to awaken and Rikou finally faces off with Hagoromo Gitsune and he is overwhelmed for most of the battle. During the battle her memories are shown as well ask rikou's concerning his fathers' death. When Yura finally gets there to help together they manage to end the battle as rikou is finally able to stab her with nenekirimaru and yura uses hagun. She loses herself and calls Rihan father which shocks and puzzles rikou. As Hagoromo Gitsune is forced from her hots body The Nue Fully awakens and casts Hagoromo Gitsune back into hell revealing that she was nothing but a pawn and he had been pulling the strings behind everything all along. Tsuchigumo tries to fight Nue but is easily and quickly defeated and is casted into hell as well. Jinzou Minagoroshi gives Nue maou's hammer and with a single strike causes a great amount of destruction to kyoto. As Rikou watches on The Nue calls Jinzou, Sanmoto Gurouzaemon. Which shocks everyone there even kidomaru who has recovered from his battle with rikou. It is revealed that Sanmoto was the leader of the Edo Hyaku Monogatari Clan. A clan that was destroyed by Rihan. Jinzou then reveals that he is Sanmoto's Eyeball and that sanmoto was split into one hundred parts. As Jinzou is about to take action, Rikou stabs him fron behind. He then comes face to face with Seimei. As Rikou attempts to strike him nenekirimaru is stopped simply by Seimei's finger and is completely shattered into pieces. As Seimei is about to strike the woman whos' body was host to Hagoromo Gitsune intercepts and takes the strike instead of rikou and mutters his name as she falls unconscious. Seimeis' arm falls apart as he attempts to strike again seeing as his body is still not fit for this world he opens the gates to hell and returns to hell and takes all of his youkai followers with him. Rikou makes an attempt to stop him but his grandfather stops him. He asks nurarihyon is the girl was his sister. However, nurarhyon tells him that's impossible because rihan had a body that would not allow him to have children with a youkai. And then says the girl looks exactly like Rihans' first wife Yamabuki Otome. Once she recovers slightly the girl reveals herself to be Yamabuki Otome herself not simply a girl who looks like her. Her past is revealed slightly by Nurarihyon and she herself explains her mysterious disapperance and Rihans death. That she was placed under a spell that changed her into a child and gave her false memories and under this spell she killed Rihan the many she loved only remembering everything after she did so and then becoming completely possed by Hagoromo Gitsune. She tells rikou he looks just like Rihan and falls unconscious once more. Rikou tells his grandfather to relinquish the seat of the third to him right away.He states he needs power and he needs to become stronger no matter what it takes. Rikou gives Yamabuki Otome to Kyoutotsu and the rest of the remaining kyoto youkai to take care of. He proclaims to will never forgive nue for being responsible for his father's death and everything else he has done, and that he shall defeat him. He decides to take the lead and proceed ahead with things as the third head which everyone quickly approves of. He then returns to his human form and talks to yura about everything that has happened.Rikou asks Akifusa who is said to be a genius at crafting spirit blades to create a sword that surpasses the power of nenekirimaru for the purpose of defeating seimei. Hidemoto agrees to help and tech Akifusa everything he knows after rikou asks. Rikou declares that they must all fight together. As he nura clan returns home a meeting is held which rikou is late for. The Nura clan commences an all out resistance against The Nue and his forces. The Upper Echelons of the nura clan all approve of Rikou taking the lead and Rikou offically becomes the Third Head of the Nura Clan. As he succeds the postion as the third rikou makes a declaration. That he will not forgive anyone who bears enmity against humans or anyone who goes against the moral code of conduct. He further declares that everyone must be youkai who never lose their fear even in the face of immient defeat against other youkai. He goes on to say that he will turn the clan into a gathering of such youkai. And that will be the way things roll in his Hyakki Yakou. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Powers and Abilities Human Form As a normal human, Rikuo exhibits no super-human attributes to speak of. He does, however, have a knack for strategies as seen when formulated a plan to capture Inugami. Rikuo also seems to have some level of athleticism, as seen when he briefly crossed blades with Gozumaru, outmaneuvering the latter despite being in human form himself at the time (though he had to assume his night form to actually end the battle). And as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has under his command an entire household full of Yōkai. And being 1/4 yōkai, Rikuo has the unique ability to shift into a full yōkai form, but only at night. During the fight against Inugami, he exhibited the ability to assume his yokai form even during the day time, albeit in a secluded auditorium. When pitted against Toryanse, Rikuo, while still in his "day" form, managed to show a large array of skill; demonstrating superior reflexes by jamming Toryanse's scissors with his blade, even though the latter attacked by surprise. Yōkai Form In his "Night" state, Rikuo is knowledgeable and is capable of performing at least some of the techniques used by the prominent leaders of his clan, though other techniques, he is still in the way of learning. He mainly relies on swordplay as his primary method of offense. He is capable of executing Matoi and other yōkai-related abilities while in this form. The only notable weaknesses that can be mentioned about Rikuo while in this form is perhaps the fact that it (initially) can only be maintained at night, where the manifestation of Nurarihyon's blood running in Rikuo's veins is at its strongest, catalyzing the transformation. Rikuo seems to be able to hold this form for as long as he stays in the shadows isn't in contact with daylight, at which point, he will probably revert back to his humanity. In the Kyoto arc, Rikuo is able to stay in this form longer when he is in the area which has it's Kekain seal broken, something which also affects both Awashima and Itaku and cause them not too transform into their alternate form. Attributes *'Enhanced Strength': While in his night form, Rikuo displays considerable physical strength. His raw power alone enables him to handle Nenekimaru against beings several times much larger than himself. *'Enhanced Agility': Night Rikuo has been observed leaping great heights and distances. *'Environment Control': Night Rikuo seems to be able to manipulate his surroundings to a certain degree. This usually manifests as a dark blue mist that seem to appear withing his vicinity, and together with his Hyakki Yakō by his side, this creates an imposing sight to behold. *'Yōkai Summoning': True to his bloodline and status as the grandson of the one recognized as the Master of All Yōkai, Night Rikuo exhibits the capability to instantly summon yōkai at his side simply by calling out to them; the yōkai that he summons are usually those of his clan, typically his attendants. In the anime, this was further exploited in Episode 7, where Rikuo displayed the ability to summon several Hi No Tama to accompany him (and then later, Kana) into the night. *'Enhanced Recovery from Injury': A question-and-answer section in volume sixteen has Zen commenting on Rikuo's unusually speedy recovery from injuries. He adds that it's likely due to the blood of Rikuo's grandmother Yōhime (ie. her healing abilities). Weapons *Nenekirimaru An exorcism blade that only harms yōkai. It was handed down to Rikuo from his grandfather. It is later shattered to pieces following the Nue's rebirth. *Takimaru A mere wooden stick Rikuo picked up at the boundary of Tōno's forest. He used it to slice through the fear surrounding Toono Village and has worn it, along with Nenekirimaru, at his side since. *Sakazuki Cup A traditional liquor holder that Rikuo, in his Night form, seems to always carry with him under his clothes no matter where he goes. This is because it is a pre-requisite in order for him perform his Ougi, "Sakura" Techniques *'Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yōkai Yakuza Kick' (奴良家一子相伝フライング妖怪ヤクザキック, Nura-ke Isshisōden Furaingu Yōkai Yakuza Kikku) is a traditional technique of the Nura family which delivers a powerful kick to an opponent. It is sometimes performed in a roundhouse manner. *'Meikyō Shisui' (明鏡止水,Soul Mirror, Deadly Water) is Rikuo's hatsu technique. It makes the enemy unaware of his presence, even if they were looking straight at him; this allows him shift himself towards the enemy's blind spot. If Rikuo's fear is cut, the technique is dissipated. *'Ougi Meikyō Shisui, "Sakura"' (奥義・明鏡止水"桜",Secret Technique: Soul Mirror, Deadly Water - Cherry Blossoms) is a technique which utilizes superior yōkai sake poured into a large sakazuki cup. By blowing across the liquid, blue flames are produced which burn an opponent. These flames seem to spread according to his will, and can engulf multiple victims at once; they can also quickly incinerate low-level Yōkai almost instantly. So long as the water continues to ripple, the flames will continue until the opponent is reduced to ash. *'Kyōka Suigetsu' (鏡花水月,'Mirror Flower, Water Moon') is Rikuo's hyoui technique. It distorts an enemy's perception of him by creating an illusion akin to an afterimage. Those under the influence of the technique can be easily outmaneuvered by the one using it. *'Matoi' (鬼纏''Demon(ic) Clad'') is a technique also known as "demon clad". This technique is the accumulation of "fear" transferred from a Hyakki Yakō to its leader. It is only possible for a leader of part human part yōkai heritage, and it works by layering the fear of one's underlings on top of one's own. There are two known methods, and Rikuo has performed them with the following: **Zen - Using the Izutsu method, his fear coats Rikuo's sword with the poison of his wings. It is represented by a pair of wing-like black markings. **Tsurara - Under Snow: Using the Izutsu method, her fear coats Rikuo's sword in swirling patches of ice that freeze whatever they touch. It is represented by a pair of snowflake-shaped markings. **Itaku - Kasane Iro Shion No Kama: Using the Izutsu method, his fear envelops Rikuo's sword and changes it into a larger version of Itaku's own scythe. It is represented by a pair of whirlwind-shaped swirl markings. **Kurotabō - Using the Kasane method, his fear envelops Rikuo like a kimono, giving him the ability to summon countless hidden weapons. Using the Izutsu method, a horde of weapons are shot at an opponent. **Shouei - Using the Izutsu method, his fear enlarges Rikuo's sword several times and has a large baboon claw holding the base of the blade. Relationships Friends *'Kana Ienaga' - Rikuo's childhood friend, object of affection, and neighbor. He once promised to come help her whenever she is in need, and she is the main reason for his actions during the Gagoze incident. When they were younger and their classmates teased him for talking about yōkai, she cheered him up. She currently has a crush on his yōkai form, and has no idea that Rikuo and his yōkai form are the same! But later finds out Rikou's night form when he saved her from a yokai.Which ended up getting recorded and later posted in the internet. *'Yura Keikain' - Rikuo's friend. Though, as an onmyōji, she is his natural enemy, she defended him against her brother and was willing to believe him despite her own doubts. Even after she learns of his yōkai blood, she accepts it because she has gotten to know what sort of person he is. She is the initial reason for him journeying to Kyoto. She wears a semi-permanent poker face that only changes at the times of danger. *'Kiyotsugu - '''He was the one who first made Rikuo start hiding the fact that he was not normal, when he wrote a paper on how yōkai were evil and did not exist. He was save by Rikuo Night form as a child when Rikuo first tranform to save his school friends. ever since then he has been following yōkai want to meet Rikuo Night form again. his fate in Rikuo Night form is very strong that after the internet start to make Rikuo out to be evil and revealed his Day form and night form were the same person after the shock wore off he set out to prove his friend was innosence. Family *'Nurarihyon' - Rikuo's grandfather. Before the events of four years ago, they were much closer and Rikuo often aspired to be just like him. Though sometimes harsh on Rikuo, he always has his grandson's best interests at heart. *'Rihan Nura-'' ''father *Wakana Nura'- mother Enemies *'Hagoromo Gitsune' - Rikuo's enemy. She killed Rikuo's father in front of him and one of Rikuo's reasons for journeying to Kyōto is to sever the bonds between them. Gallery Main rikuo.jpg|Night Rikuo and Day Rikuo rikuo2134.jpg Quotes Human Form *(To Kana) "''Close your eyes if your scared." Yōkai Form *(To Tamazuki) "Being the master of all spirits doesn't mean piling the corpses of your clan on top of you!!" *(To Yura) "I'm human during the day. But I'm yōkai, right now anyway." *(To Kana) "If you're scared. You can close your eyes." *"'Let it be known to all yokai in the world, That I will become the Lord of Pandemonium!" Trivia *Jun Fukuyama, Rikuo's Japanese voice actor, is also the voice actor for the main character of the anime series Time of Eve, whose first name also happens to be Rikuo. *In the first publication of Chapter 1 in the Weekly Shōnen Jump, Rikuo is stated to be 9 years old when he defeats Gagoze, thus creating a discrepancy in a later chapter, when he has already reached 13, the "yōkai age of adulthood." This is fixed in the tankōbon, where Rikuo's age during the Gagoze incident is changed to 8 so that after the incident, he is seen turning 12. *Rikuo's Yōkai form was voted the most popular character in Nurarihyon no Mago in the first character popularity poll with 2562 votes, whereas his Human form ranked 5th with 661 votes.In the 2nd poll Rikou's night form ranked first again in the poll with 3231 votes while his human form ranked 9th place with 748 votes. Category:Nurarihyon no Mago Characters Category:Human Category:Yōkai Category:Nura Clan Category:Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad